The Best Four Days Of My Life
by sovrox
Summary: Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic so be nice...j/k. I actually wrote this a year ago and forgot about it, so i decided to change some stuff and post it. Told mainly in Ashley's pov, but some might be in Spencer's….I'll let you guys know if I change it. Oh yea, in case you didn't know, the italics are Ashley's thoughts. This takes place in NY. I don't own anything...umm...enjoy.

* * *

"Surprise? What surprise?"

Today is the beginning of the first long weekend we've had in a while. I decided that I wanted to spend as much of these three days with Spencer, starting as soon as possible. Selfish, I know, but if you knew her, you would want to do the same thing. When I'm not with her, she's all I think about her, and when I am….it's pretty much the same thing. So I figure why settle for only having thoughts of her infesting my mind when I can have those thoughts and her with me at the same time? I call her; it rings four times before going to her voicemail.

'Hey, it's Spencer. You most likely already knew that otherwise you wouldn't be calling me unless this was a prank call in which case I'm glad I didn't pick up. I mean how immature can you get? Wait, I'm forgetting about Glen. _very true_ Oh yeah, back to my message, I'm probably busy right now or I just don't want to talk to you… _ha! you wish you could blow someone off_….so leave me a message and I'll get back to you.' (beep)

"Hey Spence…it's me…just calling to let you know that I'll be there to pick you up in 30 minutes...maybe less. Dress comfy, we're not really going anywhere special…call me when you get this. Ok. bye."

A couple minutes later my cell starts ringing.

"Wats good homie?"

"Homie? wats good? That has to be _the_ funniest not to mention stupidest shit I've ever heard Ash. Seriously, where'd you get that one from?"

"Come on Spence, why'd you have to ruin my fun? I was in the moment there" I pout even though I know she can't see me.

"Aww… stop pouting I was only kidding. You know I love it when you try to act all 'gangster' (does air quotes with her hands)"

"I so saw that Spencer…..ok I didn't really see it but, I know you did your little air quotes with your hand…"

"I did not" begins to blush

"Don't lie to me Spence…I know you much better than you give me credit for" _way better_

"Yeah whatever...I got your message; where are you now?

_Way to change the topic Spencer. Good job, that's something I would do_ "I'm about to head over there. Are you ready?"

"Yup…so where are we going?"

"I don't know…"

"That's bullshit and you know it"

"Spencer Carlin, that's twice in one phone call" _I love it though_

"Gosh you are so right…"

"Aren't I always?"

"Wow, yeah I guess you are…so much for hanging out with you today"

"Yeah…wait what?"

"You're corrupting me Ashley Davies"

"You are absolutely correct…damn. Well it looks like I'll be enjoying the surprise all by myself."

"Whoa!! what-"

Cuts her off "Technically, it wouldn't be a surprise 'cause I know what it is so…"

"Whatever (rolls her eyes)…so I'll see you in what 15?"

"Or you could see me now. I'm outside. Do you want me to come in?"

"If you want to, I mean all I have to do is tell my dad that I'm leaving and use the bathroom real quick."

"Yeah...so I'll be right in"_ I have to thank Mr. C anyway_

"Ok, the door is open. I'll be down soon."

"Cool" _perfect timing Spence_

I enter her house and quickly head into the kitchen so I can have some alone time with Mr. C. He turns around, flashes me the most beautiful smile, next to Spencer's of course, and opens his arms inviting me into an embrace that is both warm and welcoming. He then whispers in my ear "I'm so glad Spencer has a friend like you." My eyes start to tear up as I slightly move out of his embrace and my eyes meet his gaze. "It's nice to know that you care about her as much as you do, and I know that you will never let anything happen to her. I know it's hard for her to be going through what she is now, but I am confident that with you in her life, she will do what truly makes her happy. And if she decides that you make her happy then so be it. That will only make me happier because I already consider you a part of this family, so that will only make it official." He wipes a tear from his eyes and laughs. "Wow, yeah so, have fun this weekend and be safe. If anything happened to either of you I don't know what I would do" I am at a loss for words so I do the next thing that comes to mind; I jump into his arms and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, as if by some miracle, words start spewing out of my mouth.

"Trust me Mr. C, Spencer means too much to me for there to even be thought of hurting her. No matter what happens between us, I'll always be there for her." _Wow, how did I manage a coherent sentence let alone two?_

"I know you will Ash"

"And thanks, that meant a lot to me. It's been so long since anyone truly cared for me. It just feels so good." At that moment I just threw myself at him again. Seconds later we are interrupted by Spencer clearing her throat. I quickly wipe my eyes before turning around to meet her gaze. She walks over and stands next to me.

"Dad, I'm going out with Ashley and I'm not sure what time I'll be back seeing as she won't tell me where we are going, so I'll call you with the details once I know them ok?"

"Sure sounds good Spence. Have fun" he walks up to her and gives her a hug and a kiss on her forehead

She then turns to me "Ready to get out of here Ash?"

"Yep..lead the way m'lady" turning around once more I say bye to Mr. C and he gives me a wink. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. As I walked through the door, I find my self thinking how much alike Spencer and her dad are, and I couldn't be happier that she got such endearing qualities from him 'cause god knows Paula's qualities aren't endearing.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading...I hope you liked it. Anyway, what do you guys think Ashley has in store for Spencer? Let me know, and while you're there tell me how you liked the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Thanks for the reviews…they really mean a lot to me. And, I didn't put this in the last chapter but the story takes place in NY. It's not really important, but there is reference to the name of a New Yorker, so I thought if was only fair. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

"Parkways and Driveways?"

During the car ride to our destination, Spencer, being Spencer, kept nagging me for the details. She kept making these cute faces that included pouting, puppy dog eyes, crumpled eyebrows, and the ever so famous head tilt. After she tilted her head I swear I was about to explode and the answers were just going to come running out of my mouth. I came pretty close too. But I stopped myself; her reaction when she finds out what we are doing as we are about to do it will be so much better than her finding out now. Although they would both bring a smile to my face not to mention do more than that internally, and I don't just mean butterflies. I decide to try and put a stop to her begging me. So I pull the car over in a service lane, it's not exactly safe to have a full conversation with Spencer while driving because you'll get the strongest urge to look into her eyes and never want to lose that connection. _God Davies when did you get so soft? Oh yeah, three years, two months and seven days ago when you first made eye contact with the eyes you can't go a day without._

"Spence, listen…_there I go already lost in her eyes_...I really want to do something special for you to show you how much you mean to me, but if you keep asking and doing your cute adorable faces in the process, I'm going to give in and I really don't want to. I want to do just this one thing for you; and in order for my plan to work, which is to surprise you, you kinda have to be surprised. So please, just sit back and be patient."

"Aww Ash, if I knew this was that important to you, I would have let it go. As of now, there will be no more talk of what you have planned."

"Good, I'm glad we see eye to eye." I motioned between my eye and hers with two fingers.

"Of course we do…and Ash?"

"Yeah?" I turn to look at her

"You think I'm cute and adorable huh??"

"Um…I meant…"

"Good, I mean you're not too bad yourself."

Just as I was about to protest, she leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek and then turns back in her seat trying to look innocent. I roll my eyes and pull off back onto the highway. After about 20 minutes of silence and stolen glances, we reach an exit that reads Hammon Parkway ½ mile. Spencer gets a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Spence" I give her the best puppy eyes I can that only last for a second since I'm driving.

"Nope, I don't want to tell you. You'll just laugh at me"

I repeat my actions from before only this time I added a pout.

"No, that will not work on me…ok…fine I'll tell you. But don't laugh ok?"

_Score!! She gave in _"I promise…scouts honor" I put up two fingers in an attempt to make the scouts honor sign. She looks at me, laughs, and then I see her hand make her way to mine only to result with me having three fingers up. She laughs again.

"Like I would know…I was a little busy during the girl scouts meeting" I winked at her and received a slap on my arm. "What, I was in charge of making cookies!"

"Ugh, whatever"

"Anyway, what were you thinking?"

"Right, why do people drive on the parkway and park in the driveway?

"Spencer!! Are you serious?" I start to laugh but I stop after remembering my promise to her. That and the look she just gave me was pretty scary. I think she got that from Paula…see I told you, Paula equals not endearing.

"Hey…you promised"

This time I didn't have to pull the car over because we weren't moving anyways. We were in bumper to bumper traffic. _That's it!! Now lets see if I can put some words together to explain my thoughts. _"I'm sorry Spence. Ok, let's see. Umm…maybe whoever came up with the names figured that since the parkway is mostly jammed, like it is now as you can see, umm…it's almost like you're car is parked. You're not moving, and…since…your driveway is mostly empty, unless you have like 10 cars, you have that free space to actually drive…you wouldn't get far but..." I look up at her hopeful. "Does that make any sense?" She still hasn't moved from her position. Her face is still hard. "Please don't be mad Spence." She looks at me staring into my eyes, she is unreadable right now, and then, she just burst out laughing.

"Sorry, that was too funny. You know…you're 'cute and adorable' when you ramble." She winks at me and continues. "Thank you for trying to explain that to me and yourself. That was a cute answer. I really appreciate your trying to keep me happy, but I just had to get you back for laughing at me. I wasn't really mad though…I don't think it's possible to get mad at you."

"I guess we're even then, but don't pull something like that again. I thought I really hurt your feelings."

I gave her a shy smile and before we know it, we are approaching our exit. I look up at the huge sign that has the words 'Hammon Pkwy' written in big white letters. That name sounds familiar. Hammon…I can't put a finger on it right now but it does. Oh well no point in stressing over it.

Off the exit there is a little turn onto a pathway that to any other person would seem like a road to nowhere. To me however, it's a path that led me that much closer to where I'm going. I look over to Spencer and see her busy typing away on her phone.

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Aiden"

"Cool…what's he up to?"

"Hanging out with Kyla…he said that she is leaving soon to go back to Baltimore, so he wants to get as much time with her as he can"

"Aww, that is too cute" _if only she knew I was doing the same thing_

"Yeah, They really do make a cute couple…it's almost as if they were meant to be"

_Yea, I know something else that was meant to be…_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" _shit I just said that out loud. I hope she didn't make out what I said._

"Me too"

She says this so low that I can hardly understand it but I do. She looks down and starts to fidget with a loose thread on her shirt. Soon she starts to glance at me, and every time she does her mouth opens then closes. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as she did this. She looks up at me expecting me to back up my recent actions. I don't. Instead, I try to figure out what's going on with her.

"What are you thinking?"

"….."

"Come on Spence…you know you can tell me anything"

"I know, but just not right now. Lets enjoy today first"

"Ok…but I'm gonna hold you to that. So be prepared to spill tomorrow"

She shakes her head and looks out the window.

"Thanks…"

"For what?" I ask her not really understanding why she is thanking me

"For just being you…for always being there when I need you and for not letting me fall apart. I swear the only reason I'm sane right now is because I know that at the end of the day you're still in my life. I don't know what I would do without you"

I smile "hmm…I don't know either" that earns me another slap on the arm which is definitely gonna bruise. "Seriously though, you're the one keeping me sane. I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what. That's one thing you don't have to worry about, me leaving your side. You're stuck with me forever." Her face brightens at this.

"I like the sound of forever"

I reach for her hand and tangle our fingers together. "So do I Spence, so do I". It's a big step, I know, but the moment felt right to me, and I think she felt it was too.

* * *

a/n: Once again…thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Did you notice the name of a certain parkway? Maybe? ok well I figured if the story took place in LA, it would make no sense to name it that, and I had to get that in here somewhere. If you know what I'm talking about you've definitely earned brownie points. Oh and I really appreciate the feedback. 


End file.
